Mars
Mariah, or simply Mars, is a current member of WatchGirlsPlay, making her debut appearance in the fourth episode of Woman Crush Wednesday. Since her full first name clashes with Mariya's, she was given the nickname Mars to avoid confusion. She made her first gaming appearance in Give Up 2. About Mars has a quiet yet strong personality, being tough and facing things head on. She is one of the more vocal of the group and cusses quite a bit. She has the tendency to say rather explicit things, both intentionally and unintentionally. She also commonly wear her hats backwards. She doesn't do well in horror games, usually jumping at the jumpscares and sweating a lot in the aftermath. She sometimes sings or ramble during the outtros of videos and will often hum the McDonalds tune whenever someone says "I'm lovin' it". Interaction with others Mars gets along well with the other girls, commonly being seen with either Andrea or Mackenzie, the latter revealing that they have been friends for years. She also revealed on Twitter that Andrea is her cousin. She was paired with Molly in co-ops and had developed a good friendship with her. In their co-op Q&A, they brainstormed ideas for their duo name and settled for Mollars. Video appearances Public videos *WCW: 4 (#299) *Give Up 2 (#307) *React: 6-24 (#313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382, #402, #417, #432, #443, #451, #462, #471, #496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552) *The Tender Cut (#318) *Dead Bits (#324) *One Night at Flumpty's 2 (#330) *The Static Speaks My Name (#344) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388, #445) *The Typing of the Dead: Overkill: 4 (#355) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Molly) (#362) *Happy Wheels: 11 (#373) *Huniepop: 1-10 (solo) (#386, #399, #453, #460, #473, #497, #500, #502, #508, #551) *One Finger Death Punch (#392) *Luna Game (#393) *Cat Mario: 4 (#398) *Uncraft World: 1 (#403) *Challenges: 9 (#410) *AFK: 14-22, 25-29, 31 (#412, #427, #429, #440, #441, #466, #467, #468, #470, #472, #478, #484, #488, #495, #501, #514, #533) *Minecraft: Story Mode: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3 (solo) (#421, #426, #428) *Night Blights: 1 (#423) *Slaughterhouse Escape (#425) *Hurt Me Plenty (#436) *Creepypasta: 5 (w/Sydney) (#447) *Shower with Your Dad Simulator (#449) *Hotel Remorse (#456) *Ode to Molly (w/Molly) (#458) *Lakeview Cabin III (#482) *Paint the Town Red (#493) *Chimbot (#505) *Cooking Mama (#512) *How Do You Do It? (#516) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *The Joy of Creation (#522) *Simsimi: 3 (#524) *Far Cry Primal: 1 (#530) *Cluck Yegger (#536) *The Impossible Game (#542) *MMA Federation (#550) *Surgeon Simulator: 3 (#554) *Three Year Anniversary (#555) Unlisted/Private videos Trivia *Mars is the only member to have made their debut in a Woman Crush Wednesday episode. *Mars is one of two members who are known to have children, the other being Molly. **Mars's son made an appearance in GirlsPlay Morning Routine. *So far, Mars has taken the longest to get to 50 video appearances, at 161 videos. *Mars is one of the few girls to have played Outlast, but not Outlast: Whistleblower. Additionally, she is one of the few to not have completed Outlast. External Links Category:Current members Category:Members Category:Mars